


Of Kings And Libraries

by impossiblesongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblesongs/pseuds/impossiblesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the Once and Future King to the library to read up on some Arthurian literature. AKA Merlin can’t take Arthur anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kings And Libraries

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Arthur grumbled, flipping another page in the infinite collection of Arthurian legend textbooks they had been going through for what seemed like ages.

 

“Should it?” Merlin didn’t even spare Arthur a glance with his reply.

 

“They’ve got it all wrong!” Arthur shouted.

 

That earned them a nasty look from the librarian up in the front desks.

 

Merlin eyed her apologetically.

 

“No.” Merlin answered.

 

Arthur continued, “But it’s not _right_!”

 

He pushed the book away, disgusted with the text and the pages and the author for such blatant lies used in his name.

 

Merlin sighed and looked at his King.

 

“What do you want me to do? Put on my pointy hat and tell everyone I’m Merlin and this is all wrong, oh, and by the way this is King Arthur. Gaius was possessed by a Goblin and gave him donkey ears once, it was a laugh.”

 

Merlin gave a sharp squeal when Arthur kicked him underneath the table.

 

A warning _sshhh!_ came from the front desks.

 

Merlin glared at Arthur. The once and future King only deflated into his chair and pouted. He flipped through the book in front of him carelessly, the pages swooshing annoyingly.

 

As much as Merlin wanted to strangle him sometimes his heart did fill with fondness at the sight.

 

“Do you want to know why I don’t care?” Merlin offered.

 

Arthur looked up, golden hair falling in his eyes. Merlin takes a mental note to take him for a haircut soon.

 

“I didn’t bother counting the years. The moment you died in my arms time lost all matter. The world doesn’t deserve to know because it never stopped to mourn you. Not the sun. Not the stars. Gwen did. The kingdom did.” He has to look away then.

 

“ _I_ did. The world was less whole with you gone but it survived. We didn’t. A part of all of us died with you. It may be selfish but I don’t want the world to take you away as it did before. Take _this_ away. You were ours, not theirs.”

 

With that Merlin went back to his book.

 

“Merlin,” Arthur called gently, “look at me.”

 

Merlin did not.

 

“I may not have a crown but I am still your King.”

 

Merlin smirked at that.

 

“You’re wrong.” Arthur said. He waited for Merlin to look at him before continuing.

 

Merlin’s eyes reluctantly met his.

 

 “I was always _yours_.”

 

Merlin sees the sincerity in Arthur’s brilliant blue eyes. He gives an amused huff of laughter and closes the book.

 

“That’s more like it.” Arthur praised and stands abruptly, his chair scraping against the tiled floor echoes sharply in the room.

 

That earns them another glare from the front desks.

 

Merlin mouths _sorry_ to the exasperated librarian before gathering the books spread across the table.

 

“We better just check these out before we get beheaded for being a public nuisance.” Merlin utters.

 

“Do we really have to?” Arthur whinged and then smiled brightly.  “Like you said, we know what really happened.”

 

Merlin laughed.

 

“Not a chance. This is history. _Your_ personal history. Like it or not, sire, you’re going to learn every bit of it.”

 

“Can’t you just tell me about it? Honestly Merlin, you never shut up anyway at least you’ll be saying something worth listening to this time.”

 

Merlin glowered before making his way to the front desks muttering about prattish kings under his breath.

 

Arthur only smiled and reminded himself, if need be, he knew other very effective ways of shutting Merlin up.


End file.
